I know Your a Shoujo
by Tamachi-neesama
Summary: Tamachi Kunaraka, a crossdresser, finds herself a school that had finally accepted her, but the only thing is, will the school accept her? She finds herself with alot of random events you don't see happen in real high school. Inspired by Naruto & Hana Kim
1. Please Accept me

**Okay, this is an ORIGINAL story with ORIGINAL CHARACTERS that belong to me , Tamachi-neesama (c)**

**Though this story is inspired by "Hana Kimi" and "Naruto" I still wanted to include original characters that are closely related to the people in my life.**

**Please enjoy, and don't spaz on me, it hurts.**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
(please accept me)

I cling on to my school suitcase as I'm going to enter an all-boy high school called Kawasaski High. I stand in awe as I stare at the tremendous entrance gate,  
"Rich school isn't it? I havn't reached the building and already the gate impresses me!". The area surrounded with cherry blossems and countless species of colourful trees.  
The wind was gentle, but had a nice cool breeze pushing my bangs away form my face. I shook my head to take away my interest on the door to the school and walked into it.  
I was nervous. This is my 12th attempt of getting into a good high school, since other schools didn't accept me for my reputation and people would always bully me for some odd reason.  
Well I did have an akward male body, since I'm a girl it's probaly weird. Yes a girl.

I'm fourteen years old and I'm entering an all-boys school, and to add to that, they only accept good looking boys. I must be good looking being a "boy", afterall since I'm wearing their black suit and white dress shirt uniform. To add the handsomeness, I have nice short black hair with bangs hanging halfway down both sides of my face with a short spiky hair at the back and a bit of hair hanging down the back of my neck. I know, I'm a bit too cocky.And I'm completely flat.

While I walked down the path to the main entrance to the school building, three figures appeared in front of me from the Japanese garden-like school field. As they approached me,the images got more clear and they were students from the Kawasaki High School.The three of them surrounded me and one of them came up to me. He was tall and thin, slightly build, and had dark brown messy-styled at back hair. "Well what do we have here?", the boy asked smirking, staring down at me with his cold blue eyes. "It's the new kid!",shouted the second boy. He looked younger than his age, and had short blonde hair and bright perky blue eyes. Despite his appearence, his age is couple years apart from mines. The third boy looked uninterested. He has asian eyes and black hair with blue bangs which is held up by a whitish-grey bandana.He's the tallest out of three of them. "This guy looks worthless. Let's beat this little shit, shitless". After hearing that I stiffened.What is wrong with these guys?. "Okay man! This is gonna be fun!", the blonde boy said. The first boy made a terrible laugh, and at the same time swung a punch at my face. It had a hard impact with my face, and I wobbled backwards, trying not to fall to the ground. "Hmph! Still not down yet?", he said after his punch. The third boy then kicked me from behind and I finally fell down forward. "There, don't think your tough". "And cute!", the blonde boy kicked and added. They continued beating me senseless, bruises adding up or expanding and blood running from my nose and coughing from my mouth. No one was around to help me, except a few who have ignored us. "I'm bored, let's go before we get caught", the bandana boy said. "Aww oh well!", the blondie complained. They both started to walk away as if nothing had happened and the dark-brown hair guy added a kick to the stomache, "Heh, lucky guy". With that he ran to the other two.

I layed there moaning and groaning from the pain. "Sheesh, what did I ever do to deserve this?". I struggled to get up, but was too weak and injured and fell back down. Tears started to fill my eyes, since I'm emotionally weak because I was always helpless. "Why am I so alone? Why do people only do bad things to me?!", I cried. The water works was very strong and I couldn't hold it in for too long. I layed there and just cried like a big baby. It wasn't the pain that triggered it, it was the bearings I had to endure, ever since I was born. Oh people are just selfish, stupid and fu- "Hey! Stop crying boy!". I sniffled and looked up. A boy kneeled down to look at me with his micheivious smile. "Poor boy! Who in the world beat you up like this?". He had a warm look in his bright golden asian eyes, which somehow is filled with slyness and joyfulness. He has reddish-orange untamed hair and bangs that was strangly styled. The bangs on his left side hung down to his chin and the right hung halfway. His face was gentle and mischeivous looking and looked very handsome. He picked me up from under the armpits as if I weighed nothing.He does have a nicely build body though. "What a cute boy! Who the fuck beat you up like this? I'll beat the shit out of them for you!". I felt relieve it was someone who didn't want to hurt me.  
"I'll protect you little cute boy! No matter what!".  
"Uh, don't worry about it..but can you help me look for my dormroom..?", I practicly whispered.  
He stared for a while, then giggled, "Aww! Your so cute! In fact I will, since I am your roommate". He set me down and signaled me to follow him. I followed behind him and a smile came across my face. This was the first time I was treated so kindly. In fact, it must be fate since he's also my roomate.

We arrived at a small building that looked as magnificiant as the school and the gate itself. The boy who guided me swung around and put his hands on his waist, "This is the dorm area!" suddenly he paused and had a sour face. "Haha! I forgot to introduce myself to you! How rude was that!?". My eyes widened. Of course, we haven't introduced our names yet. He 

brushed his black pants and his white dress shirt, then pulled up their sleeves. I stood there in confusion waiting for his introduction. He hopped a bit then smiled, "I'm Natsume! Currently I have no family members, but I have friends who support me anyhow. Welcome to Kawasaki High!", he introduced joyfully, yet somehow calmly too. I cleared my throat, "I'm Tamachi Kunaraka, I have a family but-" I paused. Natsume leaned forward to get a closer look at my face, "But?". My memories with them were to hard to handle. Natsume suddenly then held my chin and whispered in my ears "It's okay, tell me later, after all it's over now, right?". I felt like he understood me, even if he used a seductive voice. I quickly smiled again and nodded. He smiled back and looked glad, "Okay! Now let's enter the dorm building and head for our room" and started to lead ahead. The dormitory was magnificiant. It had a western stlye mixed with the eastern, and it had hallways that lead to different parts of the school. The materials used to build looked almost brand new and expensive. We finally then reached the last part of the dorm, the hallway to all the dormrooms. We walked down the hallway. In each room, boys were screaming joyfully or fighting, or just doing something primitive. "Ah! here we are!" Natsume took out a key from his pocket and started to unlock the door, "Remember, it's room 201". I nodded. He opened the door and quickly ran in. "Come in!". I slowly walked in, and just took a close peek into the room. The room had 2 beds on the left and right side, and a staircase leading to a higher floor on the right side. At the back is an entrance to the washroom and laundry room. Natsume layed on the left bed, so it must be his. I walked into the room completely and shut the door, then look again at Natsume. Natsume just waved at me. Then a boy appeared fromt the entrance at the back of the room. He had nothing on except for his towel, and his dark black hair was wet. His bangs was very similiar to mines except more straight and neater and was good thin and slightly build. He noticed me and gave me a cold glare. I studdered, since it was so powerful, "W-what's with you?". Natsume looked at me then the boy, and then back at me. "Oh! This is Surigo Hyuuga! He's my first roomate, sorry forgot to tell you", Natsume smirked. I nodded and bowed respectfuly, "I'm Tamachi Kunaraka. Nice to meet you".  
Surigo completely ignored me and face to look at Natsume. He held up, which seems to be a boxer, in his right hand to show to Natsume, "Here, you left this on my bed. I also washed it for you". Natsume stared at it, and Surigo's face was still plain serious. I looked suprised. What the fuck is he saying?. Natsume stood up, and was slightly taller than Surigo. He took his boxers with gratitude, "S-Surigo I don't know what to say...". Natsume then suddenly grabbed Surigo, and forced him on the bed. "W-what are you two doing!? Making love in front of me!", I stared in shock, but at the same time a great amount of blood ran down my nose. They're homos, I thought. My disguise as a school boy might be blown off, especially when they're gay. I ran out the door and closed the door behind me and fell to the ground. All I heard were moans and grunts. "What the fuck?"

Few hours passed, and it was still the holidays. I walked down the hall, with a injured Surigo on my back. He can't hold himself up since his lower body could not support him.  
He was leading me to the cafeteria because we are both hungry. I struggle to carry the extra weight on my back while we both had a conversation, "Hey Surigo, how am I sopposed to beleive your not gay?!". His left arm was around my shoulder, and he was practicly walking like a penquin. "Listen, I'm not gay, he is. I'm just doing whatever he pleases since he's a real monster". I stopped and Surigo gave me the "Why'd you stop" look. "Monster?", I replied back, moving again. Surigo sighed as if it was boring, "He's a monster no one accepts. Nothing can hurt him, and that what makes people get scared of him. Even his family abandoned him, y'know? And he gets real lonely". I just made a disgusted face, "Then why aren't you afraid of him?". Surigo had a cold look then it changed to a sarcastic smile. It's almost as if he's crying in his bright black eyes. "I owe him. He picked me up after my family did shit to me. After I abandoned them, and they abandoned me". I clenched harder on Surigo's left arm. He noticed and stared at me like I'm crazy. What? I thought. Natsume and Surigo are just like me."Hey Surigo..", I called him softly, looking down at the floor. He only looked at me for the response. "I think I'm starting to like this school, even if you guys are weird." His expression hadn't changed at all. "Whatever".

I opened the door to the cafeteria and saw an oranged hair boy sitting at one of the cafetaria table. "Natsume!?", Surigo and I exclaimed. "What is he doing here?", I wondered.  
"I don't know", Surigo said, sounding like he couldn't care less.  
Few hours ago I saved Surigo from the excited Natsume. He didn't even relize I took Surigo and he was blushing madly, holding a pillow moving back and forth fast. Maybe he was drunk, but for sure we left him in the dormroom.  
"That's weird! I'm almost sure we left him there! How'd he get here so damn fast?", I asked, carefully putting Surigo on a bench. "I don't know Tamachi..agh it hurts so much", Surigo moaned and complained. I got so furious. How dare Natsume fuck his roommate and get him injured. I walked up to him and noticed Natsume looking at porn magazines (suprisingly he's looking at women) and drinking juice from a juice box. I went infront of him and bashed my hands on the table in front of us. "How dare you sleep with Surigo and not even be thankful of him! He's all hurt and injured because of you and your just sitting your ass here doing nothing about it!", I screamed, panting real hard from that hard effort. Natsume hadn't changed his sly look. He grabbed my uniform collar and forcefully pulled my face towards his. I struggled to get my mouth 

away from his but his toungue was already entering and he was too strong. "Heh", Surigo looked almost glad. Natsume let go but was still holding my collar. "Let's go...", He said, staring at me with his seductive look. "No! No, no, no ,no!", I struggled as he held me under his arms.

We reached room 201, and Natsume bashed open the door with his right hand, holding me under his left. He threw me onto his bed, and studied my body. "Mmm, looks so delicous..", he growled. He leaned over my body, looking at my chest. He grinned at me then focused back on it, and let his arms slide under my dress shirt.I struggled as much as  
I can to escape, then felt a squeeze on my chest. Natsume looked shocked, and slowly lift up his head to look at me. I gulped, "He knows I'm a girl now..". Natsume then suddenly have an excited face, "W-wow! You're flatter than Surigo!". I was truly insulted. I can't beleive I'm flatter than a boy! That's just sad. "Heheh! Then was about here!?", Natsume said looking between my legs. Oh shit! I kicked him as hard as I can and it looked like he felt nothing. He was able to hold me down and unzip my zipper and touched it with his hand. He examined it with his hand then looked at me like I killed someone. "T-Tamachi...Your a girl!", he said, almost like he didn't want to fuck a girl. Tears filled my eyes. That idiot. I forced myself, snuggling against Natsume's chest, and started to bang my fists against him as hard as I can. "Stupid Natsume! Why? Why?", I cried. Ugh, all I can do is cry. Natsume sat still, looking blank and staring straight, and only moved his arms to comfort me. "I-I'm sorry...but what's a girl doing in an all-boys school?", he said blankly, but for sure with curiousity. My tears was over flowing but was able to speak between my cries, "I-I...am not a-accepted in any-any other school...The principle here w-was kind enough to...and told me to to not l-let anyone k-know I'm a g-girl". I then for some odd reason cried harder, like a toddler that just fell off his tricycle.  
"Heheh!", Natsume suddenly hugged me. I looked up to see his face, and prepared for what's going to happen next. He looked down and gave me a gentle smile.What's he gonna do..?  
"Nuh-uh, your not going anywhere", he said boldly. I blinked, "what?". He laughed again and said, "Like I said, I'll protect you no matter what! Your going to be here until you graduate, got that?". He had a large ridiculous grin on, but his face looked promising. I smiled and tears of joy started to fill, "T-thank you Natusme-kun!"  
Surigo was standing right outside the room's door, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms. He closed his eyes and had a soft smile.  
Natsume changed his face completely into what it was few minutes ago. He slowly takes of his dress shirt, revealing his chest.  
"Ugh so cute Tamachi, so cute.."  
"Eh!?"

* * *

**Me: So how do you like the story guys?**

**Natsume: They LOVED it little man! I mean c'mon... I'M IN IT!**

**Surigo:...**

**Me: So..? just because your in it, doesn't mean the audience liked it. Maybe they could hate you too. Or the story itself.**

**Natsume:...Me? Why would anyone hate ME!?**

**Tamachi: Cause your scary.**

**Surigo:... I want cheesecake.**

**Me: Anyways, if you liked this chapter please leave a message, so I know if anyone liked it so far. Cause I don't want to continue a story where everyone doesn't even like it. Thanks.**


	2. I'm Master Natsume!

**Alright, so here's chapter 2... I'll just continue to upload the chapters I already made..**

**Enjoy, maybe.**

It was a Monday afternoon. It's 4:00PM and I just came back from Geography class and heading for room 201. I walked down the hallway holding a bunch of textbooks and paper that's blocking my eyes from seeing where I'm going. When I reached the door I kicked it open since my hands aren't free. "Hey! Careful", Natsume warned, lying on his bed looking at a book. "Ugh, I'm cranky today, I think the teacher hates me. I got so much homework today and it's all due tomorrow", I whined. Surigo sat on the bed on the right side of the room, reading a book also with paper and pencil in front of him. Natsume grunted as he turned a page, "Well there's gonna be some big test coming up so it's normal".  
"But I thought this school was like...awkwardly weird, y'know, only for rich pretty-boys and, no offense, easy going-like", I said.  
Natsume looked at me with an insulted look and return to face his book, "This school only accepts guys that are very academic and handsome"  
I snorted, "Tch, why won't they make it a normal high school then?"  
"Normal high-schools didn't accept you, but this one did", Surigo suddenly spoke. Natsume and I turned to look at him. We were surprised, especially Natsume.  
Surigo turned his face towards me and smiled, "Right?". I smiled back and nodded, "Right!" Natsume furiously looked back and forth at us. He looked utterly confused.

Few hours later, we all were studying and I sat to study on Natsume's bed. Natsume crept to Surigo and put his right arm around his shoulder with his face dangerously close to his,  
"Oi! You're trying to steal him from me or something?" Surigo ignored him and focused on his textbook. "No, you have to be careful when talking to a girl", he answered back moments later. Natsume was impressed by his intellict.  
"Ah...why's that?", he asked curiously. Surigo sighed.  
"Because females tend to be self-concious, low self-esteemed and very emotional. They all have different ways to show it and hide it." Natsume nodded and looked impressed.  
Then suddenly he turned gloomy, "R-really?" "Yeah".  
Natsume then shot up, "Hey! How'd you know Tamachi is a girl?" Surigo closed his book and pushed Natsume's arms off, "I don't know, anyways I got to go meet the girls from Cherry Blossem high in the study hall".  
"Why?" Natsume asked, as if he didn't want him to go. "Because they want me to study with them", Surigo said as he left the room.  
Natsume sat on his bed and sighed.  
I started to panic when I got confused. "Wow this stuff is hard! I never knew this school had such education!". Natsume turned to look, "Huh?" I felt quite embarrassed and scratched my head, "Uh Natsume c-can you help me study...I don't get this at all".  
He perked up suddenly, "Sure, why not?"

Time passed by slowly, but in a blink of an eye it was pitch dark outside. "And that's it to it!", Natsume said proudly. He then shut the textbook. "Wow you really are smart.." I complimented then my voice trailed off. Suddenly I fell asleep on his shoulder. Natsume was caught by surprised and took a peek at me, "U-uh Tamachi?". He realized I was now asleep since it was late at night. His eyes then suddenly got heavier, "Ugh, in fact I'm sleepy too...".

Surigo returned from, what he called, studying with the girls. He opened the door to enter the dorm room. He noticed something when he opened the door. He stood there and smiled. "Cute", he said when he sighted Natsume and I dead asleep on Natsume's bed. He crept over and covered us with a blanket and then prepared himself to go sleep.

The night slowly past, and then soon it enough it was the time of daylight again. Early birds started to chirp and students from the school had already started to make a ruckus around the school. This woke me up. I opened my eyes, but my vision was a bit blurry. I winked a couple of times and had a clear sight again, and all I see was Natsume's sleeping face.  
"Hey Tamachi, let's eat breakfast at a restaurant today okay?", he grumbled, not even moving an inch or opening his eyes. I got spooked from the suddenness but I quickly regain myself back, "Uhm sure, if you insist". A smile appeared on Natsume's face and he turned to find another sleeping position, "Just wait 10 more minutes".

The Japanese restaurant was more like a noodle stand. It was sheltered by a small roof enough to cover the customers and the kitchen, but it was still comfortable. Natsume and I sat on the stool while we waited for our miso soup order. We nervously sat within the awkward silent. "Well...how do you like the school so far?" Natsume asked, breaking the silence. It took me a moment but I found an answer, "I like it. Yeah, its okay I guess". Natsume nodded and tapped the table with his 

fingers. I lowered my position and started to feel shy. There was something I wanted to say to him. "Uhm, Natsume?"  
"Yeah?"  
"There's something I wanted to say...well yeah there is something I wanted to say and...", I started to shudder.  
Natsume gave me a curious look, "What is it?".  
I started to shake, "U-uh...well...I like this school very much". His interest in my speech disappeared and he looked annoyed. "Oh", he simply replied. Ah fuck, I screwed up.  
I shook my head and restarted again, "What I meant to say is, though it's not like it...I feel that you somehow...understand me, and understand my suffering". I sat there waiting for his reply. "Huh?", he blinked. I lost hope, and got disappointed. Natsume gave me a mocking laugh, then suddenly had a soft, seductive tone, "I do understand, don't worry". He slowly put his arms around me and I tried to budge away but my body won't listen. His face slowly got closer and closer until we heard a high screeching noise. Natsume was caught by surprised and hit his nose to my head, then exclaimed in pain as his nose bleeds. "What the fuck was that?", he angrily asked. I was wide awake again, "Eh? What happened?".  
"Here ya go! Two large miso soup!", the chef called out to us. I took it with gratitude and thanked him, while Natsume got up to see what made that screeching noise. He took a peek  
outside and saw three girls wearing a sailor suit, or uniform, "Hey! How dare you ruin my perfect moment! You bitches!", Natsume angrily cussed. The first girl looked like she had a heart attack. He was average hight and had orange hair. Her bangs were semi-long and her hair was very long. "Y-you! Almost kissed him! Aww so close...I wanted to see!". The second girl hit her head in disappointing, then slapped the first girl across the face, "You idiot! You ruined good entertainment! And it was so hot too...". She was slightly taller than the first girl and had semi short black hair and short bangs. The third girl look shocked and terrified, probably from not seeing the kissing. She was shorter than the two and wore glasses. She has braided blond pigtail hair. Natsume stood there in confusion, then notice the first girl staring at him. "Oh it's just you, large-chested girl", he plainly said, unimpressed. I came out to see who he was talking to, "Oh, these your friends Natsume?". Natsume sighed, "No, just a bunch of stalkers. They're the ones that make poor Surigo busy". I disapproved of what he said and punched his arms, "That's rude!".  
The first girl then had her eye on me, and I noticed. "U-uh! I'm Hitomi Himiko from Cherry Blossem school! N-nice to meet you!", she said quickly, bowing. The second girl saw and did the same, "I'm Miki Hamamo". Miki then looked at the third girl, " And this is Mina Konomaka". I felt embarrassed from seeing them bow down like I was royalty. Natsume grabbed my arms and pulled me back in the restaurant, "Bah, let's eat breakfast!". I quickly shook his hand off and made a mad face at him, "Why are you so rude! I'm going to go introduce myself to them too". Natsume sighed and gave up, while I head back out to introduce myself, the girls looked like they were having a conversation just now. "Oh uhm, I'm Tamachi Kunaraka", I politely said. The girls giggle then grabbed my arms. "Hey! We want to see you and Natsume get something going on!", Hitomi whispered. I looked at them like they were crazy, "No way!". They all then had a disappointed face, and slowly walked away. I felt bad and called them back, "Uh! I mean, I have to get to know him more first and...yeah", I said, mostly improvising it all. "Really!?", they said in union. I smiled and nodded, nervously. Mina came up and took out a paper, "This is the requirements. We expect you to know him well and then come to this cherry blossom tree in OUR school field, and then kiss there!", she strictly instructed. What the? I was shocked from this. I took the paper and it had a lot of expectations on it. Those bitches.  
I was speechless. "Of course, you get something from this," Hitomi added, "We'll help you if you have any school related issues...like suspension and such". Whoa, that sounded good; since I'm not such a good tushue, let's accept this! "Okay", I agreed, "Give me at least 2 weeks or so". They all smiled and nodded. "We're counting on you! We're also going to make money and bring audiences!", Mina added, then ran off with the other two. I stood there, helpless. Those stupid fucking bitches. I walked back in the restaurant and saw Natsume slowly eating the miso soup, "Here...eat". I wonder if he heard or conversation? Natsume pushed my dish towards me, "It's getting cold. So what did they say to you?". I sat on the stool next to him and felt relieved, "Ah, nothing just getting to know each other that's all". He nodded and continued eating.

Several minutes past and it became an awkward moment. It was way too silent. Natsume was still eating his noodle, and I already finished mines, "Seconds please!""Sure thing!" the chef shouted from the kitchen in the back. Natsume's jaw dropped, "Whoa! Watch your body sister!". He practically looked shocked. "Hey! That's sexual harassment!", I shouted back.

"Oh yeah! That was an awesome meal!", Natsume said rubbing his belly. I nodded in agreement. "Sheesh! You ate like...ten freaking bowls...y-you freak!" Natsume said smiling. I laughed, "Sorry! I was so hungry. Haven't ate for days...I had no money anyways". We continued walking down the sidewalk within an Asian plaza. The school was just a few blocks away from where we are. Natsume didn't reply and almost looked like he was thinking about something. "How come you have no money?", he finally said. I looked up to the skies, "Well... I had some money, I mostly hitchhike most of the time". "Oh. 

Kind of dangerous for a girl, don't you think?", he said. "Tch, no one can tell that I'm a girl, I'm too much of a tom-boy", I grinned. Natsume laughed and gave me a nuggie, "Yeah! I like those kind of girls!". "Well duh! You only like men!", I joked. Natsume had a sour face but played around again.

We finally reached the beautifully made school gate. When I opened the gate and went in before Natsume, the three boys that picked on me on the first day of school where there. "Look! It's him!", the blonde kid pointed. The bandana kid and the dark-brown hair kid turned to look and spotted me. They made an evil grin. I shivered and ran behind Natsume when he went through the gate. Natsume looked at me with confusion. "Oi, what's wrong Tamachi?", Natsume asked, with concerned. "T-those guys! The day you first found me, it was them that beat me up!", I pointed, and almost pissing in my pants. The three boys came and went up to Natsume. "Hey", the bandana kid said, "Give the new kid to us". Natsume used his arms to sheild me, "No way, he's mine", he said. Why are they treating me like objects? The three of them laughed then suddenly the bandana kid pushed Natsume, "I'm serious, homosexual asshole!". "Shut up Yuzuyu!", Natsume growled back, then punched him in the face. "N-Natsume!", I shouted, calling for him. The three boys beat him up senseless like how they did to me, but Natsume stood up tall and strong, enduring it all and swinging his fists at them. I felt completely useless. Why is he doing this for me? Even if Natsume it as tough as steel, he still gets hurt...somehow. Other boys from the school wooted and formed a border around the four. They cheered and encouraged the fight to go on, and even whistled. To me this was hell. My friend who's trying to protect me is being hurt. I rushed through the crowd to find Natsume. Natsume had bruises and beats all over, his clothes were torn, and so were the other three.  
They stood across form each other panting. "Hah, you fucking buffalo", Yuzuyu said to Natsume. "Heh...this buffalo will stick it's horn in your damn ass!", Natsume exclaimed, then spat out blood. Yuzuyu signaled his two friends, who looked so beat up, away. They're going to have a duel. The crowd wooted and screamed, and some of the boys even bet their money or belongings. I shook to death, why must they fight? My hand shivers as I try to cover my eyes, then suddenly a hand appeared on my right shoulder. I jumped and looked to see who it was. It was Surigo. "Don't worry, Natsume may be getting hurt, but he's also proud of what he's doing right now. Even if it's the stupid thing ever" He said, trying to comfort me. I looked at Surigo then at Natsume. "Proud?" Surigo gave a soft laughter, "He finally finds some happiness in himself". "How's that?".

"Well, during his childhood, he was born as a demon. He was unnatural as a human being and other people started to be afraid of him. He only felt loneliness and torture throughout his life. Then at the age of ten, his family sneaked and ran away from him while he was asleep. At that time he ran into a forest, where the civilization had chased him to, and he lived there for many years. I don't know the details but...he's been suffering most of the time." He pointed out."And now he has something precious to be with and protect"

Natsume took off his useless torn dress shirt and threw it to the ground. He was so build in many of the areas, and looked like he's been through alot of training, even if it was squeaky clean. Yuzuyu laughed, "Your ass will be kicked. Your not the only strong fighter here". "Hmph, I'll prove you wrong you wannabe gansta ", Natsume spat. This angered him and he ran and swung his fists towards Natsume. They moved like the wind, but Natsume dodged them as quick. Natsume moved his body to the ground and swung his right fist up towards Yuzuyu face. Yuzuyu quickly brought both of his palm to block his punch, and the defense broke, almost hitting his face. "You monster!" Yuzuyu screamed, trying to put relief on the pain to his hands. "Ah, shut up!", Natsume ran a small distance towards Yuzuyu and jumped, spinning a 360 degrees and launching a side kick towards Yuzuyu's face. It struck head on, and forced Yuzuyu to fall back. As quick as it happened, Yuzuyu quickly saved himself by backflipping a couple of times and sprinted towards Nastume with a few more jabs. Natsume blocked most of it until Yuzuyu created a fake punch on the left side then struck him from the right into Natsume's face. It forced Natsume's body to fall to his left side. "Not yet, not yet!", Yuzuyu cheerfuly said. Suddenly Yuzuyu disappeared, and quickly reappeared on Natsume's supposed to land on zone.As fast as Natsume falling, Yuzuyu swung his right fist, then BAM! The crowd was silent. Just moments ago they made such a ruckus. My heart was beating. Surigo waiting for the winner. The two challengers were still, then suddenly, blood started to drip. The crowd wooted. Natsume used his mouth to stop Yuzuyu's punch. "Y-you animal!", Yuzuyu insulted, shaking. Natsume grinned, with his mouth still trapping his fist.  
"Not yet, not yet!", Natsume tried to say, then pulled his head along with Yuzuyu's fist in his mouth to the ground, then turned around to use a powerful axe kick on his back for the last blow. Yuzuyu coughed up blood and remained on the floor. Natsume panted and looked around. He spotted Surigo and I, then grinned at us and gave a thumbs up, "I did it!". Surigo just walked away cussing him, while I stood there speechless. The crowd screamed and yelled and had a good entertainment, then ran towards Natsume and Yuzuyu saying all kinds of crap.

Hours later I waited for him at the bench in front of the dorm building. Natsume finally escaped the public and came here, 

holding his torn shirt. "Natsume", I said quietly, not looking at him. He sat next to me and laughed, "Haha! That was awesome! They'll never pick on you again okay?". Tears started to fill my eyes, "It's not funny Natsume! Don't just punch someone like that okay?! It's dangerous!", then the water works came, along with the mourning. Natsume looked at me with disappointment then looked at the ground, "Why do you cry so easily?", he asked. I wiped my eyes, " Oh I don't know...maybe because I'm a girl, or maybe I'm just weak". "That's wrong!", Nastume said with exaggeration. I froze. "That's wrong...", he said more calmly, " You can't cry so easily because of that...especially with someone like you, maybe you been through something too". "Huh?", I looked at his eyes. He held my hand and squeezed it, " I'm a demon. I too cry as easily as you". He then faced me and smiled, with tears falling down his round cheeks, "J-just be strong okay?".  
I nodded, "I will". And held his hand back.

**Me: End of Chapter 2. **

**Surigo: Obviously.**

**Natsume: I. Was. So. Cool. And sexy of course ;P**

**Tamachi: You cried. **

**Natsume: SO!? You did too.**

**Tamachi:...Ahahha... true. So what? **

**Me: Anyways I hope this stupid story gets popular soon **

**Surigo: It better be. I like to read books. With cheesecake of course.**


End file.
